


fire

by Luxa437



Series: Phobia [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Fire, POV First Person, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxa437/pseuds/Luxa437
Summary: The flames, they're everywhere.
Series: Phobia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962262





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> You should know by now, that these one-shots are no lighthearted entertainment. But just in case, i will repeat it again, BEWARE THE TAGS!  
> Someone very graphically burns alive in this. Read at your own risk!

The flames, they're everywhere.

They cover the ground, the walls, everything. It is unbearably hot.

I can't breathe. The air is filled with thick black smoke, it burns inside my lungs. I'm coughing. I want to run, get out of this place but I can't move. Thick iron chains are holding me in place.

I can't get out.

The flames are closing in on me. I am scared. In a last, desperate attempt to flee I try to run only to be pulled back harshly by the chains. I crash into the ground and find myself starring at a wall of fire.

There is no escape.

I back away but it's useless, they keep coming closer. The flames, they have reached me. I'm screaming. My clothes and hair have caught on fire. Somebody help me! I'm burning!

My screams echo hollowly, the crackling of the fire almost drowning them. I am crying, begging for someone, something to end this. Please!

My clothes are burned deep into my flesh by now and my skin is peeling. The agonizing pain clouds my mind and dulls my senses. Smoke is filling my lungs. Its heat makes it feel like my inner organs are lit on fire aswell.

The pain is too much, I'm slowly slipping out of consciousness. The last thing I see before my eyes close is the fire slowly devouring everything in its way.


End file.
